


Magical Bear Pre Writing

by CaptainDabsalot



Series: Thorn Industries bonus material [1]
Category: Magical Bear | Oso Mágico | マジカルベア, Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ
Genre: Other, Pre writing, story board
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot
Summary: Pre writing I did for the Magical Bear Pentalogy and other stories related to that stuffed polar bear.
Series: Thorn Industries bonus material [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803073
Kudos: 1





	1. Magical Bear: The Storyboard

12/1/18  


#  Magical Bear: The Storyboard

### Characters

  
Magical Bear (Mark/Mary), Gerald Giraffe, Warty Wart-Hog, Magical "Denny" Light Blue Dolphin, Tiger, Shane the Snake, Pinky Dolphin, Fishy McFishter, Mike Bear  


### Places

  
Imagination Land, Bear Home World, The Forest, Poacher Hideout, Camp No. 1, The Oceania, Jungle, Snake Highway, the deep ocean, Pond, The Old Tree  


### Elements

  
Fire, Water, Grass, Darkness, Magic, Energy, None, Electric, ~~Rock~~ Earth, Poison, Wind, Solar, Lunar, Ice

### Effect

  
Flame, Poison, Dizzy, Buried, Confused, Frozen, Caged, 12/2/18 Roped, Regenerative, Counter, Itch, Spin, Explode

### Weapons

  
Swords, Boomerangs, Lances, Clubs, Knives, Guns, Bows, Arrows, Food, Syth, Sticks, Wands, Real Attacks

### Games

  
Magical Bear  
Magical Bear 2  
Magical Bear 3  
Magical Bear:The Alternate Tale  
Magical Bear 4  
Magical Bear & Magical Bear & Magical Snowman:The Crossover  
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fighters  



	2. Ideas for Magical Bear 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas I brainstormed so I'd have an idea for Magical Bear 3's story.

Ideas for Magical Bear 3

•start off in Imagination Land and learn the basics with Diana.  
•Face Diana and have to win to unlock the portal back to Greenland  
•At UAKD HQ talk to the other five Magicals and the four humans.  
•Go fishing with Dan and meet Sally seal again.  
•Be attacked by Sally Seal.  
•She blows up in a final attempt to kill Mark Thorn.  
•Divine Deity Beth organises a meeting.  
•Meet Divine Deity Jehova.  
•Head to the Atlantic Ocean in search of trouble.  
•Eventually encounter Pinky Dolphin and Fishy McFishter.  
•Possibly visit the underworld. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally skipped the fishing trip so I moved to later. The underworld visit will be in the epilogue of the game.


	3. The Second Storyboard for Magical Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pre writing for Magical Bear 3.

5/1/20  


# 

The Second Storyboard for Magical Bear

  


#### 

Characters

  
Mark "Magical Bear" Thorn (Mary), Warty Wart Hog, Gerald Giraffe, Denny "Magical 'Light Blue' Dolphin", Tiger, Shane Snake, Diana Rodríguez-Amaya, Dan Smite, Raylee Cler-Lajoie, Abigail Asch, Divine Deity Beth, Xander Cler, Aimée Lajoie, Ximen Lishi, Ciana Afia, Pinky Dolphin, Fishy McFishter, Randall Simard, Jeff Snail, Divine Deity Azsetal  


#### 

Places

  
Imagination Land, The UAKD HQ, Atlantic Ocean, Nuuk, Juneau, Poacher Hide Out, Camp No. 1, Savannah, Jungle, Siberia, Azsetens, Snake Highway, The Old Tree, Rome, Florida Everglades, River Styx  


#### 

Elements

  
Fire, Water, Grass, Darkness, Magic, Energy, None, Electric, Earth, Poison, Wind, Solar, Lunar, Ice  


#### 

Effects

  
Flame, Poisoned, Dizzy, Burried, Confused, Frozen, Caged, Tied Up, Regenerative, Counter, Itch, Spin, Explode  


#### 

Weapons

  
Swords, Boomeranges, Lances, Clubs, Knives, Guns, Bows, Arrows, Food, Scythe, Sticks, Wands, Canon, Axe, Lasers, Physical Attacks, Jutsus  


#### 

Games

  
Magical Bear Completed 12/2/18 - 7/28/19  
Magical Bear 2 Completed 7/30/19 - 3/7/20  
Magical Bear 3  
Magical Bear 4  
Magical Bear 5  
+Magical Bear:The Alternate Tale  
+Magical Bear & Magical Snowman:The Crossover


	4. Magical Bear 3's updated and improved storyboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to originally call it Magical Bear 3's Storyboard: Updated and Improved but I put the "'s" too early.

12/1/20  


# 

Magical Bear's Storyboard: Updated and improved

  


#### 

New Characters

  
Lisa Walker-LeClair, Yukako Nakano, Jehovah, Sâmo & Juãna Thorn, Artemis, Nanook, Jesse Truex, Tony Lincoln, Tsumugi, Socrates, Gwen Columbus, José Hernández-Rodríguez, An Lang  


#### 

Main Locations

  
Imagination Land, The UAKD HQ, Atlantic Ocean, Nuuk, Juneau, Poacher Hide Out, Camp No. 1, Savannah, Jungle, Siberia, Azsetens, Snake Highway, The Old Tree, Rome, Florida Everglades, River Styx  


#### 

Elements

  
Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, None, Darkness, Earth, Poison, Wind, Solar, Lunar, Ice, Magic, Energy  


#### 

Effects

  
Flame, Poisoned, Dizzy, Burried, Confused, Frozen, Caged, Tied Up, Regenerative, Counter, Itch, Spin, Explode  


#### 

Weapons

  
Swords, Boomerangs, Lances, Clubs, Knives, Guns, Bows, Arrows, Food, Scythe, Sticks, Wands, Canons, Axe, Lasers, Physical Attacks, Jutsus  


#### 

Games

  
Magical Bear Completed 12/2/18 - 7/28/19  
Magical Bear 2 Completed 7/30/19 - 3/7/20  
Magical Bear 3 Work in Progress 5/2/20 - 9/26/20,  
Magical Bear 4  
Magical Bear 5  
+Magical Bear:The Alternate Tale  
+Magical Bear & Magical Snowman:The Crossover


	5. More ideas for Magical Bear 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written on 1/20/21.

*The Magicals depart with Abigail after a week of no activity. Lisa comes along.  
*Skip over Magical Bear's nightmare.  
*Skip some missions and the majority of the set up of Camp No. 1.  
*Do the Sally Seal storyline.  
*Quick Jungle visit & then rescue of The Elizabeth after sudden realization it was real.  
*While in the atlantic find Pinky and Fishy.  
*Blue Shark fight leaves Abigail, Lisa, Pinky, & Fishy sevilily damaged.  
*The other five are kinda (not) dispatched to Siberia.  
*Ximen fight.  
*Mark Thorn rescues them.  
*Thorn takes leadership and Aloni leaves the team again.  
*Head to Azsetens for inspiration and wisedom.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't do one for Magical Bear 2. As you can see some of this didn't make the cut, yet.


End file.
